batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Doomlurker
Please leave messages below this point Re: Edits Doomlurker, could I get some instruction on how to add a Gallery to a page? I think that was my main problem with cluttering up articles.Overdrive 418 22:56, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that last duplicate, I didn't think I'd already uploaded that one, it didn't come up whe I searched for it. Overdrive 418 23:25, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about Man-Bat, I honestly thought his real name was Kurt Langstrom, thanks for correcting me. Overdrive 418 01:08, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Comic Editing Project hey! well, like i said in an earlier message, the only reason i havent been editing for a while is because of flashpoint. but when it ends i'll be back over here again as well as flash wiki, so i would like to discuss the issues i will be doing. i know that i will have to Batman: Dark Knight, and the old detective issues. but if you dont have anyone doing it yet, i would be happy to work on Nigtwing (Volume 2) if thats okay. any other issues you need worked on? and dont worry, i will get caught up on everything as soon as flashpoint is over later! -- Sonic TDKR teaser poster Hey, no problem. I have staff rights, so I often don't notice when something is locked. It's a cool poster and just had to put it on this article. Great wiki, by the way! I'll probably be poking my head in here when the Arkham City comes out and helping out. Also, have you thought about poking your head into and seeing if anything there would work well on your wiki? Category Exhibition works well with character categories, and Chat could be popular around the time the new game comes out. --Ohmyn0 (talk) 18:52, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, you see I was wondering if I could be a part of this wiki for Batman. Oh... And They forgot to put three extra actors for Arkham City!Star Blazer 5 23:15, July 25, 2011 (UTC) birds of prey have you heard of birds of prey dvdzen shadow 14:50, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey wat's up? Update Hi Adam I just noticed a random editer called User:76.16.86.92 created a page for The Red Skull from Marvel's Captain America I put a category deletion tage on the page so it will let you know to get rit of the page and I also rit of the information that was on the page. What ever you want to do about the random user is your call. Also there is alot of page and images in the category deletion page that need to be deleted alot of them are images names that I put down that need to be delete also there is some other random things like a NBA Basketball Video or Image that need to be deleted as well. Oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 Advice Listen, i may sound like an unwanted party pooper here, but if you really want to upgrade this wiki to a higher standard, try taking a page from the combine overwiki's book, they seem to have a really good system which could greatly benifit the helpfulness of the wiki. Minivaughan1 20:47, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Be a clown Hi, I'm Kitfistofan. Sorry about the Be a Clown thing.... I didn't copy it from DCAU. I was watching episodes on my DVD set and i paused it where the credits are and listed them from there. Sorry about the misunderstanding. Staff? Hey Doomlurker, I know you're the man in charge around here, but I was wondering if you have any other staff or like a ranking system of superiors. You see, I contributed to the Assassin's Creed Wiki, which is well maintained and structured with an organised staff, and coming here, I plan to work on this wiki as well, however, I can't help but feel that this wiki is lacking, structure and tidiness. I have quite a few ideas for how to improve this wiki and was wondering if I could discuss them with you, or, if you're too busy, a staff member. --- Sincerely [[User:. .-. ..- -.. .. - ---|'ERUDITO']] 13:47, August 3, 2011 (UTC) : I'm very sorry if my statement offended you, but what I meant was, and perhaps I wasn't very clear about my statement, that the articles themselves appear to be....not rushed...but sort of, jumpy at times, if you get what I mean. They ideas structure seems to jump at times between different tenses and some other grammatical/structural components. Also the pages have many links, but when I was browsing through, a lot of the links went to non-existent pages. : As for my ideas, although they may be based a bit too much on the ACWiki, I thought it would be useful to visitors and editors to establish a clear and readily accessible panel of staff with the ranks of superiority shown. Along with this, perhaps for a bit more fun and communication among editors, we could create an IRC channel, as I'm not aware of any for this wiki. I can help you with the IRC channell as I have experience in setting them up and monitoring them, and I have a friend who I'm sure would be willing to let you use his network. If you need more information on IRC's you could check out the Assassin's Creed Wiki, or www.mibbit,com holds many channels for chat in which you can join. : Along with this, I was also thinking that perhaps this wiki needs a more aesthetically pleasing home page, perhaps a revamp, to make it look much better and easier to navigate. : I know I'm only new to this wiki and so I don't know much about it, but that also means that I see what the wiki is lacking for visitors, which is very important. I hope you will consider these suggestions, and I would be happy to answer any questions or help in anyway I can. : ---Again, Sincerely [[User:. .-. ..- -.. .. - ---|'ERUDITO']] 14:27, August 3, 2011 (UTC) : :: :: Ok, I see your points, and I will try to help you with your endeavours. I'm currently working on making that IRC channel for the wiki, it shouldn't take long, but when I get it up and running, I'll inform you. I also have one last question (Sorry if this is getting annoying, I'm just trying to figure out exactly how I can help), is there any reason why I was unable to upload a userbox? If you're unsure of what I mean by this, it is a personal box like these: http://gyazo.com/790fcc2ce98d896ac0f47e3e55e3e334.png . I know how to make them and, another thing I could help with, is create templates for some, so that there is easy access to some basic ones that any user can use. :: ---[[User:. .-. ..- -.. .. - ---|'ERUDITO']] :: :: Alright, the IRC channel is up and running now, here's a direct link to the channel via Mibbit http://02.chat.mibbit.com/?server=irc.xertion.org&channel=%23BatmanWiki , all you need to do is make a nick, and once you register your nick (I can tell you how if need be), I can give you full control over the channel. Also, a friend of mine (Elchzard from ACWiki) made this image (And another friend, TheStoryTeller, also from ACWiki attempted to make one <--He wanted me to say that), which you could (If you want) display on the home page of the wiki, linking to the IRC channel to advertise the new channel's availability--> http://gyazo.com/483d629f720556993b39851b3fd65903 :: ---[[User:. .-. ..- -.. .. - ---|'ERUDITO']] 09:40, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :: :: Yep, I tried... and failed (successfully I might add. XD) So you're the "Big Guy" around here aye? Nice... BTW... I'm Batman <-- Erudito wasn't meant to say who I was. -.- I'm angry now... not really but still. :P So, yep... ACWiki, good stuff. I understand about the Staff decision also, it COULD work if you get a larger amount of people signing up ect... anyways... keep up the good work, I've got my own work to do. [[User:TheSt0ryTeller|'Teller']] Words, On my Screen :O 10:47, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Arkham City Articles Sir, In response to your latest message, I completely agree that we should at least begin work on the Arkham City articles. However, until information for every character/element is available, I vote that only the most basic articles (For the most major characters) be written and that they will be at least semi-locked to ensure that we are not inviting an instant NHB Fest. I can begin on them as soon as I set aside some quality free time for a new wiki project, which should be later this week. Thanks, --Duel44 20:35, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Arkham City Are comics, good references for the characters in the game? I mean should the characters in the comics be considered in the game? Also, are there any more appearances like Comic-Con appearances anywhere? Batfan13 17:53, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Batfan13﻿ Userboxes Alright, I just made the necessary pages for the Userboxes, and I even made a basic userbox that anyone can use, all you have to do is type in {joker}, you have to add an extra { at the start, and } at the end, and you get this I will make some more, and TheSt0ryTeller is also helping. He has made a Batman one,, same way to use it, except, instead of joker, just type batman Hope you like it and if you want a certain Userbox, just request it on my talk page, and I'll be happy to make it for you :) For more info, go to the Userboxes page. --[[User:. .-. ..- -.. .. - ---|'ERUDITO']] 09:54, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Templates Sorry to annoy you again, but I was looking over the templates and was wondering if you would like to update the current ones, here is an example of an updated version of the Stub template: http://gyazo.com/50a4964b9346dc7c90f2d5befdb535e2.png And, if you want, I could update the other templates, as I've noticed that people are trying to insert Real World templates when none exist (http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/James_Arnold_Taylor), and if you would like, I will see if I can make some, anyway, it's up to you, but I'd be happy to update as many templates as possible. ---[[User:. .-. ..- -.. .. - ---|'ERUDITO']] 11:14, August 7, 2011 (UTC) My Wiki Hi Doomlurker, I'm Serlingfemme and I too have a wiki. It's called "Amazonian Odessy" and it's about famous warrior women throughout history. If you have any accurate information to contribute to Amazonian Odessy, please feel free to drop by and edit any articles. I particularly need help on my Boudicca article as there's so much info on the Icenni Queen of Britain.Serlingfemme 05:23, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Arkham City Video edits why can't I put up the comics on this website Arkham City Comic Why can't I post a video on the Arkham City Page Misunderstanding nevermind its been posted now Gray Ghost Wikipedia is a place with lots of informasion, when its an specific fanchice wikipedia they are supposed to have as many characthers/items as possibole so why have you deleated the Gray Ghost page twise? you deleted mine recentley the only ting that was wrong was a missing Template but wikipedia is also there for improving the sides that already are there, do you work at all? or are your editings counted as deleate insted of fixsing? I dont mean this to be unfridnly at all but im sure it sounds like it, I just tink its odd, i didnt saw the 1 Gray Ghost page but i have lookd it up you deleated that one too. Arkham City Articles Sir, I have finally found the free time to work on some of these Batman: Arkham City character articles, and will take that on as my project for the next two days. Until then, please ensure that any uncompleted pages I am still writing will not be disturbed by other members of the community unless they have been finished in the meantime. Thanks, --Duel44 13:28, August 13, 2011 (UTC) i was making a batmans villians wiki until i had already saw that u already made one, so i just need to think of something new. Arkham City Articles Sir, As you requested, here is the list of Arkham City articles I will create soon: *1. Batman (Batman: Arkham City) *2. Hugo Strange (Batman: Arkham City) *3. Harley Quinn (Batman: Arkham City) *4. The Riddler (Batman: Arkham City) *5. The Joker (Batman: Arkham City) *6. Two-Face (Batman: Arkham City) *7. The Penguin (Batman: Arkham City) *8. Catwoman (Batman: Arkham City) Until more information is available, I will not create articles for locations or characters such as Barbara Gordon, Robin, Alfred Pennyworth, Victor Zsasz, Calendar Man, Mr. Freeze, Black Mask, Jack Ryder, Talia al Ghul, Solomon Grundy, Killer Croc, Bane, TYGER Mercenaries, etc. Much of what we know about these elements in any case haven't been officially confirmed and can largely be attributed to convenient "leaks" and reasonable speculation. Thanks, --Duel44 19:31, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Arkham City Articles Well, what I am doing at the moment is drafting each of these articles on Microsoft Word. Once they are (More or less) done, I simply create a page on the wiki, then copy and paste. Thanks, --Duel44 20:42, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Quincy Sharp & Others Isn't Quincy Sharp in the game? He was in the secret audio tapes, and looks like a major part in the game, since he's mayor of Gotham and instructed those to make Arkham City. Also, I'm putting Nora Fries in here since she is clearly notified by Mr.Freeze who wants to have her back. Oh, your welcome, and I want to do these articles because I don't feel good when there are red links... How do you change the name of a photo and the coded element template? Under every photo in each article of a person, there is a coded element template Batfan13 19:15, August 15, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Hey, dude! I am a wiki admin on star wars battlefront wiki, and a note form admin to admin: protect the front page! Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 00:48, August 16, 2011 (UTC) RE:Main It's still not protected well enough. Protect it so only admins can change it or a registered user will vandalized it. Mand'alor Skyobiliviator The Devastator 20:46, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Penguin and Mr. Freeze Alliance in Batman: Arkham City This guard is of Penguin's which is in the same place where the Mr. Freeze trailer took place. It makes sense. Mr. Freeze﻿ hold exotic power that intrigues Penguin, to use as a good defense, and in return, he provides security, so Mr. Freeze can cure his wife. Another piece of proof is that this guy is seen in the trailer where the 'frozen Joker henchman' is. Batman probably easily uses a batarang to knock him out or his other new equipment. Batfan13 01:11, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Hugo Strange Sir, I have created the Hugo Strange article for Batman: Arkham City. I will say that this layout is roughly how most of the other character articles I create will look like. Of course, much more detail will be added later on, but for now a few scant pieces of information and the Arkham City Tie-In comics are all that I have for official sources. It isn't really possible to create an "Arkham City" section for the page due to lack of solid data, and most of it would be speculation in any case. Strange is one of the game's most mysterious characters, and Rocksteady is pretty much keeping him that way. You will observe that I marked the page with a construction tag. This is to prevent overeager AC fans from swamping it with a nightmarish deluge of images, concept art, rumours and speculation, etc. When you fully protect this article, kindly remove the tag and revert any edits by inconsiderate members of the community who have posted in the section without heeding the warning. If there is anything unsatisfactory about the article or you have any inquiries in the meantime, feel free to ask! Thanks, --Duel44 05:00, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Here's A Hugo Strange photo from the prequel comic # 4 that I thought would work well on the page. Should you choose to use it--Kal-EL 21:47, August 24, 2011 (UTC) update Hey! Well i just came to let you know that my computer is broken, and i am only able to contact you very shortly with another computer. anyway, now that Flashpoint isnt really being put out anymore. i will be returning to this wiki as soon as my computer is fixed. i am going to try to get one issue done a day. so, basically, flash wiki one day, batman the next, and so on and so forth. i'll get to it as soon as i get my computer fixed. thanks for not giving up on me! Feels good to be back... well... sort of back. --Sonic Edição PORQUÊ VC EDITOU A PAGINA O ROBIN WILLIAMS E O HUGO STRANGE O HUGO STRANGE É O ROBIN WILLIAMS NO NOVO FILME DO BATMAN DARK KINGHT RISES ENTÃO DEIXA EU CONTINUAR About the Batman: Arkham City Page As I've mentioned on the talk page of the article, it is my opinion that the the article is lacking in a lot of vital information. I've tried to add some more info before, but all of my edits have been removed. For example, I know that the alternate Batman and Robin suits can be found in the gallery, but there's no mention of them in the article. Robin is only avaliable as a pre-order exclusive or as dlc, Black Mask has only been confirmed to be in Robin Challenge Map, Bane is only going to appear in a side mission, and there's been no mention of the Riddler Viral Campaign, the new Bio system, and new additions to the gameplay at all. Plus, there's been no mention that Oracle's gone missing, G4 has confirmed that there is a fourth playable character, and I think that adding the achievements list to the article wouldn't be a bad idea. I'd be willing to add the information myself, but seeing as how most of my contributions to the article have been removed, I don't see the point in trying if its just going to happen again. I hope I'm not being annoying or bothering anyone. Its just annoying that the article is lacking so much information, and most of it is made up of lists and speculation. You seem like an admin, so I'm reporting this to you. If I am mistaken, please forgive me. --Nevermind0309 17:03, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I've made my edits. Feel free to look through them. A lot of stuff I've copied and pasted from Arkhamcity.co.uk because I don't really have a lot of time to add all of the information, so some stuff might have to be further edited. Nevermind0309 19:39, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Penguin (Arkham CIty) Can we put the video of the interview with him and Strange? I have the written passasge near at the end of my talk page. Write back, please Also, can you put the link at Penguin at the Arkham City page Batfan13 00:33, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Batfan13 21:40, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Chat Can you go to Special:WikiaLabs and enable chat- since it allows users to chat instantly. Thanks. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 20:15, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I just wanted to let you know that a new villain for Arkham City will be revealed on September 15 on GTTV. The show will air online before being aired on Spike TV on September 16. Nevermind0309 15:32, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Movie characters I'm not sure if this has ever been brought up before, but why are movie characters separated by their actors rather than their continuity? Like Rachel Dawes (Katie Holmes) and Rachel Dawes (Maggie Gyllenhaal)? That's like separating the comic characters by artist, Batman (Neal Adams) and Batman (Jim Lee), it just seems needlessly complicated. The cartoon characters are separated by continuity rather than voice actor.--Phantom Stranger 15:55, September 12, 2011 (UTC)